Beyond The Pale
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: A chance meeting and an ancient artifact changes the course of Link's fate and sets him on a new path towards his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Pale

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff.

Summary: An ancient artefact and a chance meeting in Ikana canyon change Link's destiny forever as he continues his fight to preserve freedom.

_Authors Note_: _Yes I'm back again everyone with another foray into the lives of our favourite hero and his eternal other half. I was struck with inspiration after playing through Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask again and couldn't resist another trip into the world crafted by the genius of Shigeru Myamoto. Obviously Nintendo owns all copyrights, names and locations beyond any I've made up for the purposes of the story and this is not written for profit. This fic will begin in the late stages of Majora's mask and will use a few plot elements and names from the Missing Link, but will be a completely different story and one which I think will be very original and really cool. All other borrowed elements belong to their respective owners or fanfic authors. I'm not sure if my Latin translation in part of this chapter is accurate as I used Google Translate and if there's any mistake, sorry about that as it's a really archaic language at the best of times._

Chapter 1: The Pale Shadow

At last he'd done it, Twinmold, the masked insects of evil who embodied the source of the curse of undeath and hatred plaguing the land was defeated. Link had cleansed all four of the temples and all of the giants had been awoken, the time to confront the skull kid was coming soon. Link landed in front of the entrance to the stone tower, deep in the land of Ikana and looked up into the sky as a throbbing ball of energy materialized and seemed to suck something from the very air around him and Tatl. As the sensations stopped and the orb disappeared, the land seemed to feel much calmer and less malevolent than before, Link felt that the deep feeling of ingrained evil that shrouded it when he'd first climbed the canyon the day before had gone. Link turned and began walking away from the tower when from behind him a woman's voice broke the still night air beneath the ever closer moon.

"Lysander?"

Link stopped as he heard the voice and gazed about his surroundings as the voice was faint and seemed to come from the very air itself, he looked up at Tatl who said,

"did you hear that?"

Link nodded his assent to Tatl and then reached for the handle of his sword, one hand gripping it, ready to brandish the deadly gilded blade in case of attack. But something in the voice made him hesitate as it seemed to speak in a loving tone that seemed to dispel his fear of attack and in a way the voice itself seemed oddly familiar, as if he'd heard it before.

Link faced the direction the voice had originated from and challenged, "who's there? I warn you, I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it."

A pale figure materialized out of thin air a short distance away, the figure was that of a slender young woman with long dark red hair and light blue eyes, richly dressed in an ornate gown fit for a queen. Link looked closely at the figure and watched as the figure came slowly closer, a loving smile on her face. The pale figure stood before Link and reached out her hand and touched his cheek, Link feeling the faintest sensation like a gentle breeze touching his cheek as the pale fingers touched his skin and the figure spoke.

"Lysander, my son, oh how you have grown, you're so big now and look so much like your father, when last I saw you were a mere babe, stay your blade for I will not hurt you."

Link felt his jaw drop and he tried to speak but found he could not utter a single word as he felt the shock hit him and as he lowered his hand from his sword hilt, he looked at the ghostly figure standing before him, transparent tears falling from her eyes, eyes that bore an uncanny resemblance to Link's own as he held her gaze. Tatl looked at the figure and spoke to Link, a tone of awe in her voice.

"Link, I think she's telling the truth, fairies can sense bonds and emotions between humans. All fairies can sense the forces of the world at work around them and love is the strongest of them all. A mothers love for her children is one of the strongest bonds of all and I can feel the energy of it pouring off her in waves, it is unmistakable."

Link nodded and choked out, "m..m. Mother? How is this possible?"

The woman smiled warmly at him and spoke in that same loving tone, " my son, the boundaries between life and death have always been thin in Ikana, ages of bitter fighting and evil magic have thinned the veil between the spirit realm and this world to the point where spirits have been able to wander these lands and more have manifested recently due to the unleashing of an ancient evil which now threatens all who dwell in Termina and the rest of this world."

She paused and Link nodded in understanding as he had seen plenty of undead and ghosts in this short time he'd spent in the area and knew the story of the mask and remembered the look on the Happy Mask salesman's face when he explained the skull kid still had it when he was freed of the Deku curse. Link looked at his mother who continued,

"by destroying the beast who was the source of evil in Ikana, you have removed the curse on this land and have allowed the spirits wandering this realm a chance to rest in peace, no longer plagued by the forces which drove hatred and anger into their souls and as such I saw my chance to appear before you without the risk of corruption as there are urgent matters we must discuss, but I must be brief as my time here is limited and soon I must return."

Link smiled sadly at his mother and said, "what would you have me do mother? What message do you bring?"

The pale figure beamed at her son and said, "when this land has been saved from Majora's mask, there is a task to be done, of vast importance. You must put aside your search for Navi as she has returned to the fairy realm, and the nations of Hyrule and Windhaven are in need of your strength now. You and Zelda forged a bond when you fought for Hyrule together and that bond now forges an even greater destiny for you to achieve together . You must take up your mantle of the Prince of Windhaven and take up your place at your fathers side for he will need you, and you must also return so that you may return to Zelda as united you both will be infinitely stronger than you would be apart.

Link's jaw dropped again "he was a prince! And his father was alive? He choked out, "a prince, me? I thought my family all died, that's what the Deku tree told me."

The late queen smiled sadly and said, "no my son, only I perished, In life I was queen Beatrix of Windhaven and your father and I were staying at Hyrule castle, not long after you were born as together we were mediating between the factions in the civil war when suddenly an attack came through a secret passage in the castle. It looked like the battle was lost and your father told me to flee and take you to a safe place. Somehow, the battle ended in victory for King Daphes and your father though your father believed us both dead as he could never find us when he searched for us."

Tatl spoke up, "I pity you, but what must be done, Lysander will need to prove himself when he declares his heritage."

The figure then replied, "Lysander, there is a special relic that will prove yourself and can potentially offer you a power greater than any known in the world and as such it is the key to the next stage of what you must do. It has a linked twin which is presently in the possession of Princess Zelda and they together carry a prophecy. Long ago, these necklaces were forged and a spell placed upon them by the goddesses themselves and they decreed that when the time was right, a bond would forge between two heirs of Hyrule and Windhaven who would unite the kingdoms of men and cleanse evil from the world. The necklaces were passed down the two royal lines to the eldest child of each generation and it became custom every time Hyrule and Windhaven had heirs of the opposite sex born around the same time to conduct a ritual once the two reached a certain age to determine if they were the prophesised pair. It has never worked and the two kingdoms have never been united so far though have always been on good terms, but I believe that you and Zelda may be the ones foretold, and if you are, the power contained shall be the key to achieving your shared destiny with Zelda."

Link took out the necklace he wore beneath his tunic, he had always had it since he could remember and he gazed at it closely and looked at it he was amazed as he had never paid that much attention to it before always thinking it was probably a gift from the Kokiri, but as he look closer, he realised how unique it actually was. The chain was made of gold and linked to a gilded seal which contained an engraving of the triforce with three gems embedded in the triangles, a ruby, an emerald and a sapphire, and an engraving below the triforce read:

_Two who hold courage and wisdom in their hearts shall come, born apart in the eldest's kingdoms, in love, mind and heart they shall they bond. Together as one they shall lead the realms hence divided. Evil once banished shall be destroyed and all will know peace and happiness._

Link looked up at his mother who spoke calmly,

"Link, think of the one who resides in Hyrule, the one who holds your heart, you know of whom I speak, play the song that binds you to her and say the words, '_Cor unum, et anima amori.'_ If you are the ones, the necklace will begin to glow and then it shall begin."

Link looked at her and said, "What shall begin?"

The late queen Beatrix smiled and began to fade and just before she disappeared she said, "Something wonderful, go now my son, take your place among our people and lead with righteousness with Zelda by your side, be the man that I know you are."

She disappeared and Link felt tears fall from his eyes as emotion flooded through him as he took everything in and remembered everything that has happened as he spoke to his mother. Tatl was silent for once as Link wept for his mother before he slowly pulled out the ocarina of time and began to play Zelda's lullaby. The sweet and gentle notes of the song echoed through the still moonlit canyon and filled his minds eye with images and memories of the lovely Princess who he knew held his heart without his mother even having to remind him of it.

As the last notes echoed into the air Link spoke the words into the night sky, "Cor unum, et anima amori."

As the last syllable left his lips the necklace began to glow a bright gold and grew warm against his chest and seemed to feel almost like a beating heart as warmth seemed to flow through him in waves. Link had never felt anything like it as the feeling washed over him and he felt his grief fade as if he were being held in a loving embrace and heard Tatl speak up.

"I'm not sure what that did Link but I'm sensing more love here than I have ever known, I've never sensed anything like it, it's almost as if you're giving off the emotions of two people, what in the world did that spell just do?"

Link shrugged and said, "I don't know, but we've still got a job to do, don't we? The moon, and the mask, we must stop them."

Tatl agreed and Link remembering the fairies he'd just saved walked into the nearby great fairy fountain and watched as the little fairies combine and with the usual shriek of laughter the great fairy came up out of the pool and faced him. After gifting him with the great fairies sword the fairy spoke to him again and said,

"Young one, I sense the time of the bonded ones has come, events are in motion that will soon herald the beginning of the new age of this world. Soon you shall fight the ancient evil threatening the people of this land and it will offer you a terrible and evil power, but you must not use it. It will destroy you if you do, instead when the time comes trust in the power you have been gifted with. Trust in the strength of your bond and when you do, my sisters and I will aid you."

Link swallowed nervously but said he would as the great fairy flew back into the pool and walked outside before pulling out his ocarina and warping to clock town, where he began to prepare himself to confront the skull kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Pale

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff.

Summary: An ancient artefact and a chance meeting in Ikana canyon change Link's destiny forever as he continues his fight to preserve freedom.

_Authors Note_: _Thank you for the good reception in chapter 1, its always a good thing when new fics are received well, one reason I started this fic the way I did was one of the main criticisms of the Missing Link was that I didn't elaborate enough at the start and as such it didn't flow well. The other reason being that the key concept to this fic is something I've never seen written in a Zelda story and thought it be really cool and could be an interesting read if I introduced it well. Now we come to the big boss battle._

Chapter 2: The Memoria of Luna

Link landed in clock town after warping in from the canyon and quickly made his way over to the stock pot inn determined to get some sleep to refresh himself for the battle tomorrow and after giving Anju a cheery wave he went upstairs and fell into bed, the exertions of fighting his way through stone tower temple and the emotional revelations o having met his mother and learning the truth of his origins having exhausted him. Link fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and soon fell into Morpheus's arms as he began to dream.

_Link felt himself flying through the still night air above the moonlit landscape of Hyrule, an irresistible attraction pulling him northwards like a magnet. Castle town appeared before him and as he flew over the outer wall he felt himself speeding up as he flew ever onwards towards the castle itself confusion evident in his mind as he seemed to hear a soft voice in the air calling him, a voice he hadn't heard in weeks._ _Link followed the sound and the mysterious force into the castle itself and flew through an open window and down an unfamiliar corridor lined with many doors and portraits on the walls, moonlight bathing the air with an uncanny feeling of suspense as if the world was waiting for something. Link felt himself land on the rich rug in the hallway outside a door which was guarded by a pair of knights though they could not see him as they made no move towards him despite Link standing before their gazes. He stretched out his hand to open the door and frowned as it passed through it, the handle giving as much resistance as a shadow, and taking a deep breath he stepped through the door as he heard the voice calling to him again from deeper within the rooms he had stepped into. Walking through the darkened space Link soon came upon a richly decorated bed and when Link parted the silken hangings and gazed upon the figure reposed within the bed he almost gasped in shock. Zelda laid upon the bed, deeply asleep as far as he could tell and as he looked down at her he felt the triforce mark on his hand begin to flare. He looked at his hand and watched the segment that represented the triforce of wisdom begin to glow and as he gazed at Zelda he could see that both the triforce of wisdom and courage were lit up on the back of her hand. Zelda shifted in her sleep, though she did not wake and spoke._

"_Link, come to me, for the time has come, put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be, __Cor unum, et anima amori.__"_

_Link felt an irresistible urge flood him and before he could stop himself he walked closer to the bed, leaned over the slumbering Zelda and gently pressed his lips to hers, and the moment he felt their lips touch, the world turned white and images began to flood his mind:_

_A younger Zelda stood in her courtyard with a blond woman and a tall dark haired man, presumably her mother and father watching over her and talking softly to her, Link felt himself smile broadly as he thought that Zelda looked so cute._

_A slightly older Zelda, maybe a year younger than when he first met her was being held by her father in the courtyard, both of them clearly upset and crying, Link felt his heart melt at the image, desperate to reach out and comfort her._

_Zelda and he were meeting for the first time in her courtyard and Link found it very odd to watch his younger self and Zelda interact._

_Gandondorf was standing before the castle smirking up the building laughing in those gloating tones that Link knew only too well, an entire army of gibdos, stalfos and other monsters at his back, plumes of smoke coming from castle town and Zelda watching the scene from a high tower, the ocarina of time clutched tightly in her hands. Link felt his defiance rise as he could see her fear and wished he could have been there to fight for her._

_A grown up Zelda was pacing an unfamiliar courtyard inside a castle and leaned closer to talk to Impa before a smile came across her face before she used her magic to transform into Sheik, drew out a harp and began playing the prelude of light and warping away._

_More and more images came as Link watched Zelda and he interact before every temple in Hyrule, faster and faster the images swirled before the sensations stopped and the landscape changed and Link found himself for the second time in his life standing in midair, though this time it was beneath a clear starlit sky. Zelda as she looked in the present day appeared before him clad in only a long white silk nightgown and Link felt his cheeks burn and watched, rooted to the spot as she strode towards him smiling brightly with an almost hungry look in her eyes before she spoke softly._

"_Link, the time is now, we shall soon be reunited, go now and bring the light of justice to the people of Termina. Free the skull kid and destroy the evil that plagues the land, when peace reigns over this land, I shall come for you."_

_Link faced her smiling and said, "Then I shall look forward to the day."_

_Zelda beamed at him and threw her arms around him, Link pulling her close amazed at the softness he felt, breathing in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon and something else he couldn't place but seemed unique in its beauty. Zelda leaned up and looked into his eyes and said,_

"_good luck my dear hero, bring down the mask and save Termina."_

_And with that, Zelda leaned closer still and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek._

Link awoke with a start, breathing heavily and gazing about the room before he swore softly, the images had seemed so real, he could remember most of them and he could still smell Zelda's scent, had felt her body holding him close, and he could definitely feel his bodies reaction and yet it was merely a dream. He looked down at his hand and gasped as the two triforces shone brightly on his skin. Link looked over at Tatl and said.

"Did I go anywhere? I just had the weirdest dream."

Tatl flew down to him and said, "no, you were moving around a bit and you spoke a few times, but you never physically left your bed."

Link's eyes widened but shrugged and said, "that was no ordinary dream, dreams aren't usually that vivid, nor can you actually feel, taste or smell in them. But there isn't much I can do about it now, we've got a country to save, and we've still got to help Kafei out."

Tatl agreed, so Link got up out of bed and pulled his boots and hat on and grabbed his weapons and equipment before going downstairs, bidding Anju good day and leaving the inn.

Link spent the daylight ours getting his equipment ready and filling up his bottles with fairies, milk, red potion and filling up his quiver and bomb bag and when the afternoon came he dropped in on the Curiosity shop man once again who told him that Kafei had gone off to Ikana Canyon. Link already had the Keaton mask but took the letter to Madam Aroma before leaving the shop and pulling out his ocarina and warping back to the canyon. He quickly found Kafei and they waited out of sight for Sakon to show up, the prancing thief didn't disappoint and soon opened up the door to his hideout before Link and Kafei followed him inside. Link had already retrieved the suns mask with Kafei once before and as such the two of them had no trouble as they worked their way through the rooms full of floor switches, blocks, Deku Baba's and Wolfo's before the pair of them stopped the conveyer belt and Kafei grabbed his mask. Kafei one again told Link of his intention to go back to town and Link said quickly to him.

"Good luck Kafei, you go back to Anju, she's a good honest and virtuous woman so hold her tight and never let her go. I'm going after the skull kid alright, I'll see you both when this is over."

Kafei smiled at him and nodded before he ran off back down the canyon, so Link pulled his ocarina out and warped to town, running into the milk bar and giving Kafei's note to his mother. The voluptuous lady mayoress hugged him tightly and gave him a bottle of Chateau Romani which Link politely thanked her for before leaving the pub and running down to the clock tower. Linked climbed the stairs up to the platform and watched and listened as history once again repeated itself. As the skull kid began to try and use his magic to bring the moon down faster, Link calmly began to play the oath to order, the commanding melody echoing across the land and as the last note left the ocarina they came. From every direction the giants of Termina came, much to the skull kid's shock as the moon sank lower trailing flame in its wake, the land shaking as the moon came closer and closer. The giants efforts slowed the moon and quickly brought it to a stop, the skull kid falling slowly to the ground and fainting with exhaustion as Tatl and Tael began to celebrate the victory and their reunion. Link frowned thinking it was too easy, and a thought drifted across his consciousness that seemed to echo his feelings.

"_No, this cannot be the end, it's too simple, far too easy, an entity such as the Mask would not simply give up."_

Link watched warily and wasn't too surprised when the mask rose into the air, shrugged off the skull kid and began to taunt them before rising into the gaping mouth of the moon. Linked watched anxiously as the giants struggled to hold it back and looked at the trail of light, Tatl and Tael soon caught on and Link ran into the beam, Tatl on his heels and flew up into the moon. As link's eyes focused he frowned slightly as he gazed around the beautiful surrounds of the meadow and walked up towards the tree finding the four moon children running around, Link approached the children and used the masks he had collected and soon passed the tests they threw at him before Link soon noticed the lone child sitting against the tree wearing Majora's mask. The child spoke and Link felt there was something off in the way he was doing so and when he offered Link the fierce deities mask he knew that this was what the great fairy had warned him about as again he felt a thought echo across his mind as if somebody was speaking to him from a long way away.

"_Link, no, don't! Don't use it, that mask is almost as bad as Majora's, I can feel it's evil, if you use it, it could possess you! Feel the bond, draw its power and destroy the mask, trust me!"_

Link frowned as he was warped into the room where Majora's mask reposed on the wall and decided to test the advice, he drew out the fierce deities mask and placed it on the ground before drawing out the great fairies sword. Link felt more than heard the voice coming from the mask.

"_Why destroy me Lysander? I offer you the power to destroy you enemies, let the world tremble as we march on to victory, let us together rule the world and destroy Ganondorf, what does that impertinent Princess know about it? Nothing, how can she lecture you on restraint when she got you frozen as a result of her own lust for power?"_

Link frowned and hesitated, the gleaming blade over his head, ready to destroy the mask but then heard the echoing thought.

"_Link, don't listen to it, I love you, and I'm sorry for what I'm responsible for, but please, destroy it."_

Link's eyes widened as he realised who was speaking to him, heard the pleading tone in her voice, ashamed he could ever doubt her and with a yell, he brought the sword down on top of the mask, cleaving it in two and listened as it screamed with a fading cry of, "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

The mask burned with a burst of blue flame and link felt a new voice speak to him,

"_Well done young one, you resisted Oni's temptation, few mortals could face that and escape with their souls, for that my sisters and I offer you a new power as a reward. Take this mask, the mask of Arturius, an ancient hero who fought for justice and in time became a god, use it to destroy Majora's Mask."_

A mask appeared, and Link knew it was the fierce deity masks exact opposite, while that radiated an evil power, this one seemed to emit righteousness, Link picked it up and donned it, feeling himself morph from its power. When the sensations stopped he looked down at himself and saw that he had become much taller and stronger and now stood about six feet high, wore plate mail and leather armour, indentations of muscles decorating the breastplate, a gilded helm with red plumes and he carried a distinctive double handed sword. The sword was the finest he'd ever seen and featured a distinctive rounded pommel, a rectangular hilt and a golden blade that gleamed in the light. Link strode forward and watched the boss masks fly from him and set into the walls which made Majora's mask stir and fly from the walls. Link swung his sword and watched as a wave of red energy flew from it and hit the mask and set it on fire with a resounding boom, it remained intact however and came at Link trying to scythe his legs out, he dodged out of the way and waited until he had a clear shot and swung again hitting the mask squarely. It summoned the boss masks to help and they came from all sides spitting fire at him which Link dodged, sending more blasts of energy at the masks, quickly downing the boss remains masks and sending Majora's to the other corner. It began to cast more magic and created a grotesque looking body and a tiny head and began to run around the room spraying magic at Link, Link laughed at the monsters pathetic attacks and fired more magic at the monster hitting it several times with a noise that sounded like thunder, cutting deep gashes in the things side. It used more magic to increase it's mass and power and began to try a physical attack with conjured whips that kept Link on the defensive for a time before he fired more power at the monster which stunned it. Running forward, he seized his chance and thrust his sword through the things heart which made it rise into the air screaming in pain and emitting a deep golden light, and beginning to disintegrate as the room disappeared in a blinding flash of bright light.

Link felt himself falling and was light-headed and sleepy, and seemed to be drifting slowly through a fog, the concept of time forgotten before he pricked his ears at the sound of somebody humming. What looked like a young girl, maybe a few years older than him, garbed in a purple dress came skipping up to him and stopped, gazing down at him smiling serenely and said.

"Are you Lysander? Thanks for getting rid of that mask, those mean children kicked me out of my own home, made it look awful and tried to make me destroy the world, I really wish I could have stopped them and I didn't want to crash into clock town, it's so much prettier standing up and I always enjoy watching the carnival."

Link smiled at the girl who had long blonde hair and bright silver eyes that seemed to give her a slightly surprised look and asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are? And where am I now?"

The girl smiled at him and said, "I'm Luna, goddess of the moon and as to where we are, I do not know. You were knocked unconscious when the curse broke, fell all the way to the ground I think, but you should be fine when you come around. I am in your debt and I will find a way to repay it in time."

Link looked at the kindly looking goddess and said, "can I wake up now? There's a lot for me to do now."

Luna giggled at him and Link found that he liked the soft musical tones as she spoke. "don't ask me, that's up to you Lysander, open your eyes, oh and can you tell the people that I didn't come so close on purpose please?"

Link smiled again and nodded before closing his eyes and opening them again, and the next thing he knew he was looking up at a clear blue sky and heard Tatl speak.

"Ah, he's awake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Pale

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff.

Summary: An ancient artefact and a chance meeting in Ikana canyon change Link's destiny forever as he continues his fight to preserve freedom.

_Authors Note_ _I'm happy with the response I'm getting on this fic, but more reviews are always nice to see. For those of you who wonder why I used the name Lysander, it's the only name I can think of that could be abbreviated to Link and its always been fairly well received when I've used it in my other Zelda fics. Anyway here is my latest chapter which will include what a lot of you are probably waiting for, and I hope you like it as much as the previous chapters. Be warned, major fluff alert._

Chapter 3: Reunion

Link came awake groggily groaning as he sat up and looked around at his surroundings, feeling the dull ache in his head and Epona gently nuzzling him. In the distance he could hear crowds of people cheering and singing, whether celebrating the carnival or the fact that the city had been saved, he couldn't be certain. Link looked over at the skull kid, who looked embarrassed and repentant in the aftermath of it all, the guilt clear on his face as far as he could see as he looked up the giants, still standing around the town. The small imp-like creature spoke to the giants, surprised to find that the guardians of Termina hadn't forgotten him and didn't hold him responsible for everything, and Link felt pity for the skull kid as the giants began to march off towards the temples, singing the oath to order as they walked, the dull thuds of their feet hitting the ground making Link's head throb slightly. The skull kid walked over to Link, Tatl and Tael following him before he politely thanked Link for saving him and asking him to be his friend before he started sniffing him and said that he reminded him of another fairy boy, Link not bothering to remind the imp that it was actually him. Link then noticed the happy mask salesman standing nearby gazing at Majora's mask which he was holding in his hands before he looked at Link and spoke.

"Oh, so the evil has left the mask after all."

"Well, I finally have it back. Since I am in the midst of my travels I must bid you farewell."

The cheery looking mask salesman began to walk away but soon stopped and turned to face Link again and said.

"Shouldn't you be returning home as well?" he paused briefly and continued, "whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow, however that parting need not last forever. Wether a parting be forever or merely a short time, that is up to you."

Link smiled at this and said to him, "indeed, my most odious parting of all is one that is soon to end, and as such I can't leave just yet."

The mask salesman laughed slightly and said, "with that please excuse me."

He kept walking, before stopping again and commenting on how many people Link had helped and praising him on his efforts before he walked on and disappeared into thin air just before the south gate into town.

Tatl turned to him a sad look on her face and said, "well you and I have both gotten what we were after, so I guess this is where you and I both part ways isn't it?"

Link smiled at her sadly and said, "well yes, but I'm glad we met, I wouldn't have been able to save everyone without your help."

Tatl smiled and said, "you're right, and good luck with your family and that Princess of yours."

Link smiled and mounted Epona and galloped off just as Tatl said, "Link, thank you." from behind him.

Link looked back and waved at the skull kid and the two fairies before galloping off towards the south gate and dismounting when he reached it, the sounds of fireworks reaching his ears as he watched the display beginning. Link walked through the gate and saw a huge crowd of masked people in the square, all of them happily strolling amongst the stalls interacting with the merchants and each other, happily celebrating the carnival. Link wasn't sure what to do first as he gazed around the happy carnival goers, as for what seemed like weeks he'd been in a situation where there simply wasn't any time to really relax as he went all over the land fighting against the evil unleashed by the mask. Then Link remembered the wedding and the fact that Zelda would be coming after him and looked down at his appearance. His clothes were very grubby and ripped in places from the fighting and he thought to himself that he wasn't fit to be seen, much less go to a wedding or see Zelda. Quickly making up his mind, he ducked into the crowd and made his way into west clock town, there was a tailors shop just next door to the bank and Link looked at the sign outside and saw to his relief that the shop was open. Making his way inside he looked around at the various displays before a man came up to him and said.

"Can I help you young lad? After some new clothes for the carnival perhaps?"

Link looked at the man who had thick dark hair and a prominent pointed moustache and said, "yes, I've got to get to a wedding later on today and I have to meet someone of great importance afterwards, and I'm not fit to be seen dressed like this."

The man smiled and said, "well you've come to the right place, now what's your name lad?"

The kindly tailor led Link over to a footstool and stood him on it while he got out a tape measure and started measuring Link up as Link said, "my name is Lysander Windhaven, but people here know me as Link."

The tailor dropped his measuring tape in shock and said, "Link, as in the great hero Link, the one who stopped the moon from crushing us all?"

Link nodded quietly and the man said, "this is a great honour indeed sir, now then lets see what we can do for you…"

The man quickly measured Link up and held various fabrics against him after he had kindly allowed Link to go up to the flat above the shop and freshen himself up. The tailor then spent a lot of time looking at him with a critical eye and had a quick conversation with a woman who came in from the back of the shop before they finally prepared a new outfit for him. Link stood in front of a full length mirror and looked critically at his new clothes, his new ensemble consisted of dark breeches and a white tunic which was made of a smooth and rich feeling material. New shiny black boots and a blue cloak with gilded fastenings completed his attire, Link felt pleased and smiled broadly when he heard a voice echo from his mind.

"_Wow Link, you look so handsome dressed like that! Those wedding guests won't know what hit them, be careful not to steal too much attention from the bride though._

Link was curious if the mental connection went both ways and thought in reply:

"_Thanks Zelda, I couldn't exactly go to a wedding looking like I'd just met a bad tempered Gerudo now could I? And you've certainly become even more beautiful since I last saw you."_

Link heard her giggling in his mind and seemed to feel a combination of emotions that weren't his, and could swear he could feel Zelda blushing. Shrugging slightly he hopped off the stool and walked over to the tailor, piling his old clothes in his bag and said.

"Thanks for everything, these new clothes will work great, now how much do I owe you?"

Link got his moneybag out to pay the man, but he waved it away and said, "it's on the house, after you saved the whole country, the least I can do is give you some new clothes, and besides when I tell people you shop here, I'll make the cost of that outfit back a hundredfold."

Link blushed and thanked the man before he walked out of the shop and started walking towards the stock pot inn, feeling the eyes of the crowd following him as he moved through the streets. As he neared his destination he came upon a procession coming towards him, with Kafei and his father leading a line of people including Madam Aroma, the guard captain, the curiosity shop owner and a few others Link didn't recognize, all of the people dressed in their best. Kafei's curse was gone and he had regained his adulthood and had a nervous look on his face which Link guessed was down to pre wedding nerves, but he broke into a smile as he saw Link and said.

"Hey, Link! You did it! You saved us all, how are you my friend?"

Link smiled at the man who had hurried over to him with the others who were all happy to see him with Madam Aroma doing her best to smother him when she reached him and pulled him into her embrace. When she stood back, Link spoke to Kafei and said, "I'm fine now, It wasn't an easy fight though and I got knocked out when the monster was destroyed but I'm ok, ready for the wedding Kafei."

The look of nervousness returned to Kafei and he replied, "As I'll ever be, are you joining us today?"

Link nodded and replied, Of course I am, as if I'd just skip off and leave like that. After all the fighting, It'll be nice to see something as beautiful and peaceful as a wedding."

Kafei smiled and said, "then can you do me a favour? I'd like you to be best man, all you need to do is stand up with me and give me the rings."

Link grinned and said, "I'd love to."

Kafei grinned and Link fell into step besides him as the procession made its way through the streets of clock town and out the west gate. All of the guests lined up along the stone pathway leading to the beach and waited, talking amongst themselves as they waited for the bride and other guests. Link waited next to Kafei and watched as more guests arrived including Anju's mother and grandmother, Tingle, who looked ridiculous in his fairy outfit, floating from the balloon, and more people Link didn't know. Finally a bridal march began to play and everyone fell silent as Romani walked forwards and began to throw rose petals from a basket, Link thinking that she looked quite pretty in pale gold, Anju and Cremia came next, the bride looking absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, a crown of roses resting on her head, while Cremia looked stunning in a dress that matched her sisters.

Anju reached out a hand as she reached the front and Kafei took it, the looks passing between them telling Link more than any words could. While Cremia and Romani looked astonished as they looked him up and down, both of them blushing pinkly when Link smiled at them.

Link listened to the priest as he spoke about love, marriage, commitment and the beauty of life that was reflected in those who chose to marry and Link could feel Zelda's emotions through their bond as they listened. The priest requested the rings and Link took them from a younger boy who walked up to him, and then passed them to Anju and Kafei who put them on each other, Link listened along with the congregation as Anju and Kafei read their vows to each other. The priest then addressed the crowd.

"By the powers invested in me by the goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru, I decree that they be man and wife together."

Link watched, smiling as Kafei drew Anju into his arms and kissed her deeply and listened as the crowd clapped and cheered, Tingle dropping confetti over the new bride and groom. Link then watched as the couple drew apart and a line of unmarried women and girls lined up before the gate and smiled as he saw an unfamiliar red haired girl with brown eyes move through the crowd and stand next to Romani. Link could feel the triforce marks on his hand resonating and an aura seemed to flow from the girl that Link had only ever felt a few times in his life, Anju tossed her bouquet into the air and Link blushed as he saw the object of his scrutiny catch it, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks and Link thought playfully.

_Nice catch, but don't you think we're a little young still? Nice work on the disguise though."_

Link heard more giggling as the crowd began to follow the new couple through the gate and towards the mayors house. A lot of the guests were coming over to him and he spent a while greeting those who came to talk, and he watched the figure standing away patiently as he did so. When a few of them had gone, Romani ran over and hugged him tightly, Link smiling at her as she spoke.

"Grasshopper, you did it! You saved us, you're the best."

Romani drew away and Cremia came up and hugged him as well, leaning down and kissing his cheek before drawing away and saying.

"Link, well done, I knew you'd do it, never knew you know Anju and Kafei though."

Cremia blushed again and continued on, you look good enough to eat dressed like that, and you'll melt the hearts of every girl in clock town today."

Link laughed and said, "I couldn't exactly come to a wedding looking like I'd been in a fight now could I? But as to hearts, there's only one for me and I do believe she's on her way here right now."

Link turned his gaze to the red headed girl and listened as the two ranch girls gasped in shock, when in a blinding flash of light, the unknown figure changed into the form of the Princess of Hyrule who he knew and loved. Zelda caught his gaze and beamed broadly at him and ran forward, throwing herself into his arms, Link was surprised at this but pulled her close, breathing in the same scent he remembered from his dream. Zelda's thoughts echoed in his mind as she 'spoke'.

"_Finally, I …I ..missed you so much Link! I was so worried about you, never do that again please…..Going off into the moon, alone like that was reckless."_

Link looked at her and could see the fear and relief in her eyes and replied. "_It's all over now Zelda, The mask is now no more than a piece of painted and carved wood, and I will never doubt you again."_

Romani and Cremia had obligingly moved away a short distance and Zelda looked at him with that same hungry gaze he remembered, Link began to feel heat crawl up his neck and cheek as he began to sense a powerful desire mixed with the love he had always felt from Zelda. When Zelda moved her hands to his neck and drew him in he eagerly leaned in and made their lips meet. The blend of emotions pouring off both of them seemed to magnify in intensity and fed back into their passion as Link moved his hands to Zelda's waist and drew her closer still and gently deepened the kiss. As Link held Zelda in his arms, the feelings he'd always had for Zelda, the initial curiosity and friendship that grew out of their meeting, the deep affection that had formed as they had worked to save Hyrule and the love that had developed between them as they had grown their bond all seemed to flood his mind in that one white hot moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity, and as they kissed, a soft golden glow seemed to form around them. But while Link and Zelda were both lost in their passionate oblivion, others weren't and from nearby Link heard the sound of giggling and he and Zelda drew apart, both of their faces flushed as they looked at Romani and Cremia who were both smiling at them, and Links eyes widened as he noticed that most of clock town was standing by the gate and were clapping and cheering, and standing amongst them were two men with the mayor, both wearing ornate clothes and crowns, who were beaming at the sight.

Link felt himself blushing all the more and felt mortified but still spoke.

"Welcome to clock town Zelda."


End file.
